


Pariah

by Bandshe



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Aftercare, Coping, Degradation, Gang Rape, Gen, Humiliation, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6898429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dena shares her troubled past with Samson. The reason she left her clan. No I didn't do this for some sick way of hurting my character.  </p><p>Before someone feels as if I didn't handle rape recovery well or even her telling the story, this is pretty much how I had told my own story (granted mine wasn't as bad as hers). This is also how I wish I was treated afterwards. I didn't get that and I would've loved to have someone who cared to be there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pariah

“You wanted to talk, kitten?” Samson sat down in bed with her.

“Yeah. I figured that if we continue moving forward with this relationship, I need to share some of my past with you.” Samson thought the worst. How could he not?

Dena clasped her hands together, twisting them nervously. “It’s about when I was still with my clan.” Dena stalled a bit.

Samson rubbed her leg, trying to soothe her. “You don’t have to if you don’t want, kitten.”

“No, I have to share this with you. It’s been eating away at me.” Dena took a deep breath and began her story.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_I was nineteen, no older, I think I was twenty two. My clan treated me like a pariah. I wasn’t the good girl elf that people expected me to be. I took many lovers, both within the clan and some outside. Not all were elves either._

_Our clan traveled a lot, as many Dalish do and each time we did, I’d survey the area. I was a hunter, I had to help find food and yes, sometimes I found more. I wasn’t a fool, I knew how you shem, sorry, humans were. I knew I was being used for sex, but I wasn’t looking for a relationship. If there was one thing I could count on with humans, it was rough sex. They took out all their hate and vitriol on me. What can I say, I always liked it rough. I tolerated their bullshit because I wanted to get off and I didn’t want to deal with someone falling for me. I did have a few humans that grew attached, that were actually kind to me. They were pleasant and I felt bad when I left them. Sometimes._

_Humans weren’t the only ones to cross my path, we had dwarves and qunari too. All sorts and I liked to sample them all. I enjoyed myself; it’s just a shame that I was loathed for it._

_Deep breaths Dena. I was hunting that day. Sitting on a tree waiting for some rams to come within distance. It was too hot to go and stalk them, so I stayed in the shade and waited for them to come to me. They never did. The bushes rustled and I looked down. There were three members of my clan interrupting my hunt. They scared the rams away. I was pissed, but it turns out they were looking for me the whole time._

_They called my name and I know I shouldn’t have responded but I did. It wasn’t a happy response either. Something to the effect of ‘What do you want you nug humpers?’ I don’t know if it was that that set them off or if they already had it planned regardless. I don’t think that matters now._

_They pulled me down from the tree and restrained me. I fought them. I bit one and he let go of me. I punched the other in the face, split his lip, and then kicked the other below the belt. I ran, probably not far though. They managed to catch up to me and one grabbed my legs sending me face first into the ground. I wish I was knocked out for what happened next._

_One held my legs down and the other my arms. The third cut my clothes off with one of my daggers. He licked his lips the whole time too. He ran the knife down my torso, under normal circumstances that would be hot. He took the blade and slipped it between me and my pants. I was scared, Raleigh, I thought he was going to mutilate me. I don’t even know why I never thought he’d do what he did next. He cut my pants off. It was easier since it didn’t involve the others having to let me go and risking another incident. He took off his clothes, well he undid his trousers. The asshole was ready and I wasn’t. He sucked on my breasts as he rubbed his cock against me. I was enjoying it, no my body was. I got wet, so wet and it upset me that my fucking body betrayed me like that. He took his finger and slid it past my folds. Motherfucker made me come. Made me buck against him, asshole almost had me begging for more. Then he kissed me, he kissed me and called me a ‘shem’len lathal whore’, a human loving whore. He shoved himself in me as he gripped my neck. He tightened his grip until I passed out. Next thing I knew I awoke on my stomach and with my ass in the air. It hurt so bad. He obviously didn’t know how to do this, well I’m sure he just didn’t care. I bled for days because of them. Couldn’t go to the bathroom without it hurting. I was gagged of course, not like my screams would’ve mattered. I had heard rumors that I was going to be banished, might as well give me a reason to never want to come back._

_It seemed he wasn’t the only one who wanted to teach me a lesson of some sort. While he was doing his thing, the asshole that had my hands decided he wanted some fun too. He tied my hands together and then took out his cock. He played with himself in front of me. He was taunting me, warning me of what was going to happen. He slapped me before he shoved it in my mouth. And before you say anything, yes I wanted to bite it off, but it wouldn’t have helped. He yelled at me to get him off like I did all those before him. He pushed in deeper until I nearly threw up. Then they took turns. There was a point where all of my holes were filled. I didn’t get out of there without a few cuts and bruises. I had rope marks around my wrists and legs for weeks. When I left the clan I bet everyone that saw me thought I was a runaway slave._

_After they were done they tied me back up, leaving me there with their seed dripping out of me. It was in my hair, dried on my skin, in my ass and pussy. I was used up and discarded. They left laughing and talking about how they’d tell the clan about how much of a whore I was. Not like the clan needed any additional proof._

_I fell asleep against a tree and when I awoke there was a halla standing there, just looking at me. I felt ashamed. It’s not like the halla would’ve given a damn, he didn’t know what happened. But he approached me. He sniffed my face and licked it a few times. He stayed by me for what felt like an hour. He lay next to me, nudged me a few times and rested his head on my lap; then he made this sad noise and then took off into the woods. I cried. I felt that it was the only friend I had at that moment. I struggled to get out of my bindings, but they were on tight. I figured they did it so they could either come back later for more or bring back others._

_I heard the bushes move and my stomach tightened. I was expecting them. It was the halla again, but this time it brought someone with them. My only friend in the clan. She was who untied me. I think she cried more than I did. She took me to the lake and washed me off, singing to me as she did. She tended to all of my wounds. They stung, but nowhere near as bad as how I was feeling emotionally and mentally. I would’ve gladly taken a few stab wounds over what I had gone through. She told me how much she cared and that I was never the person the clan labeled me as. She left for a brief moment and when she returned she had fresh clothes and a sac full of food and clothing._

_‘Go, you’ll be safer out there than in the clan. I don’t want to lose you, but Creators, I rather have you safe than with these monsters.’_

_I kissed her good bye and left shortly after. I wandered the Emerald Graves for a while, then through the rest of Ferelden. A few years later, well more like ten, I found myself in the conclave and I became the Inquisitor of this shit show. In a weird way, it was a good thing. If it never happened, well, I would’ve never left, and I wouldn’t have met you. I’m very thankful for you._

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Kitten. I...why are you telling me this?” Samson was clearly distraught. He was horrified by what he had heard.

“Because I need to tell someone, ma vhenan.” She sniffled as Samson pulled her closer to him.

“Kitten, I love you and I promise to never let any harm come to you. What happened to you...Maker, if I ever ran into those bastards, I’d skin them alive.”

There was no doubt in Dena’s mind that he was telling the truth. They had become inseparable as of late and she found it only fair that he knew about this part of her past. “Your friend, did you ever make contact with her?”

“Not yet. I’m having Leliana look into it. Maybe she left the clan too. I do really hope to see her again.”

“I hope so too, kitten. Come, lay down with me.” Samson laid her down on the bed and slipped under the covers with her. He pulled her close until she had fallen asleep against him. He made a promise to himself, to help Leliana track down Dena’s friend, and if he succeeded maybe even find out who those assholes were and take good care of them. No one will ever hurt her again, so long as he was alive.


End file.
